The present invention relates generally to an awl for use in orthopedic surgery. Awls generally in orthopedic surgery are used to create or enlarge holes in bone. Although a drill may be used to create a hole in bone for orthopedic surgery, the precision required in aligning holes, for example, for vertebral surgery, requires the use of a drill guide along with the drill. Rather than using two devices, the present invention allows a surgeon to use a single device to create a properly aligned hole. An awl may also be used for creating starter holes for self-drilling screws, although it is not limited to such uses.